


867-5309

by here4thereylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Eventual Fucking, F/M, FaceTime Sex, Fluff, He tells her what to do twice on the phone and it turns her on, Like not even really at all but just in case, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skype Sex, Smut, not a slow burn, very slight d/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here4thereylo/pseuds/here4thereylo
Summary: Rey gets a new cellphone, complete with new phone number. Ben, 80's pop culture song and movie enthusiast, remembers a phone number from an old 80's hit and decides to give the phone number a call.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadlikemoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlikemoi/gifts).

> AMANDA I HOPE YOU LIKE IT
> 
> This is un-edited and un-beta'd so I apologize in advance for any typos, flow mistakes, awkward phrasing, etc! I just couldn't wait any longer to get it up (that's what she said???)
> 
> UPDATE: Thank you to [Kaybohls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls) for the incredible moodboard!! We're legit now :D

Rey had finally made it in the world. She’d graduated from Chandrila University with a degree in architecture, magna cum laude, had moved to Coruscant, and started a new job at Skywalker Skyscrapers as a junior architect. She moved into a shoebox apartment, happy to just have a space to call her own. After bouncing from foster home to foster home growing up, and then living with a roommate all through the four years of college, she was ecstatic to have her own sanctuary, no matter the size. 

The day after she moved in, she departed late that morning to the Verizon store to buy a new-to-her phone. She had managed to get by with her old iPhone 6se for several years, stretching it to make it last to save a buck. Until finally, her screen was more cracked glass than anything else, and she could barely make anything out on the display. She swore miniscule pieces of glass fell out every time she lifted the phone to her cheek to place a phone call, and that finally it was time to treat herself. New job, new life, new phone.

She had been on one of those off-brand phone plans that tapped into existing phone towers, but had been a month-to-month plan and was ready for an upgrade. Soon enough, she had a brand new iPhone 11, complete with a brand new phone number. She had the Verizon guy migrate all her contacts, and shot a mess text out to everyone with her new number. 

She stopped at Total Wine on her way home, buying three bottles to celebrate her entrance into real adulthood. She didn’t know what she liked, so she bought a bottle each of a sauvignon blanc, a rosé and a pinot noir to try them out.

Life was great.

***

Ben Solo loved eighties music. Def Leppard, REO Speedwagon, Billy Joel; you name it, he listened to it. Working in an office allowed him the luxury of listening day in and day out, blasting all his favorites on repeat. People knew to leave him alone when he had his headphones in at work, or bear the wrath of potentially getting hit by accident as he conducted an air-drum solo to any Poison song.

People left him alone more often than not, and that suited him just fine. He had his routine; work, workout, eat dinner, and watch movies. Eighties movies, specifically. He was thirty years old, definitely a 90’s child, but he always felt like he’d been born a decade or two too late. 

It was a Friday just like any other Friday. He’d made his typical post-work trip to the gym, and detoured to Total Wine to grab a six pack of his favorite IPA from one of the local breweries. He spotted a pretty girl, holding up two identical looking bottles of white wine, comparing the two. He spotted a couple other bottles in her cart. _Must be having a party _, he thought to himself. In that moment he suddenly wanted to talk to her, to strike up a conversation, but he had no idea where to begin. So, he slid out of her view and grabbed his beer and went on his way, just like every Friday.

On his way home, he turned on his favorite Spotify playlist and the classic hit by Tommy Tutone started wafting through the speakers. Ben turned up the volume while simultaneously rolling down his window, belting out the chorus when it came around.

“Eight six seven five three-ohh nii-eeee-iine!” He scream-sang along with the words over and over as the chorus repeated itself to the catchy tune.

He got home, heated up some leftover Chinese food, and queued up Back To The Future. He knew the movie by heart, and by the time he got to the part where Marty’s mom was trying to seduce him, his mind was wandering. He had consumed four of the six beers in the pack, and was starting to feel a decent buzz. That was part of the reason he started drinking craft beer; each packed a bigger punch than the normal Michelob Ultra.

His thoughts drifted back to the song he listened to in the car, while Doc prattled on about needing 1.21 gigawatts. He muted his television, leaving the movie to play in the background, and pulled up his phone. He started typing in the phone number from the song, and then stopped. What if the number was actually connected to someone’s account? Surely not though, right? It couldn’t hurt to dial the number and see what happened.

***

Rey was drunk.

She had made herself a little cheese plate, and poured a little bit of each of the wines she bought into wine glasses. She thought the best way to learn to like wine was to make herself a wine flight. She had trouble choosing between varietals, and kept pouring herself a bit more of each. Before she knew it, she had consumed a third of a bottle of each one, and her stumbling increased with each subsequent walk to and from the couch.

She was watching Back to the Future, one of her go-to movies for a night on the couch. She could recite every line, having seen it so many times. She sat back, swirling the glass of whatever red she bought, watching Marty and Doc argue over time travel, mind wandering to the fact that she was spending her Friday night alone. She didn’t mind being alone, exactly; she had been alone for so much of her life. She was making a better life for herself, but it didn’t keep the twinge of guilt away when she thought about how all her friends had significant others. She shook out of her reverie, determined to be a happy drunk.

All of a sudden, as if the cosmic beings above heard her ruminations, her phone started ringing. She thought it was strange; she literally used her phone for every other function _ except _ to make phone calls, and all her friends did the same. Who would be calling?

She didn’t recognize the number. Any other day she would just ignore the call, but some part of her brain tingled that she should answer it. She suspected it was probably the wine.

“Hello?”

She heard a thud and a muffled curse from the other end of the line. She pulled the phone away from her ear, scowling at it, as if her device malfunctioned, and after a quick inspection, brought the phone back to listen for the caller on the other line.

“Hello?” She repeated, getting ready to hang up when a deep, rumbling baritone voice stopped her.

“Holy fuck I didn’t think anyone would answer,” was the response she received from the other end. She felt a minor irritation at the words he said, but it was overtaken by a small shiver that ran up her spine as she took in the man’s voice.

“What do you mean?”

“Who is this?” The voice asked, getting inexplicably deeper with each word the man muttered. It was undoing Rey’s composure bit by bit. Whoever this man was, he could read out loud from the dictionary and she would think he was reciting the world’s most beautiful soliloquy. She managed to turn her brain back on as she processed what he asked.

“You called _ me _. Who are you?” She quipped back.

“It’s Ben.”

He said that as if she was supposed to know who that is.

“Okay, ‘it’s Ben.’ How did you get this number?”

“You can’t be serious.”

“You know you’re not really off to a great start here,” she responded, her retort mixed with equal parts spite and humor.

“I guess maybe you don’t know, since you’re British and all.”

“What’s _ that _ supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing! Nothing bad.” The voice backpedaled, smooth as sweet as honey in her ear as he changed course. “There’s this old song, they sing this phone number in it. I figured, what the hell, and dialed it. I didn’t think it would actually belong to anyone.”

Rey didn’t have anything to say about that, so she just let the words wash over her. She closed her eyes briefly, her center of balance briefly thrown off. Though if it was due to the booze or his dulcet tones, she couldn’t be sure.

“You still there?” He asked, after one too many moments passed in silence, the two of them just breathing on the phone. She wasn’t sure why she didn’t just hang up, clearly the man had had his fun.

“Yeah, I’m still here.”

“Cool.”

Another beat of silence. Then, out of nowhere, Rey blurted--

“What are you wearing?”

Silence.

_ Fuck fuck fuck why did you say that Rey, _ she mentally berated herself in the tense moment that crackled in the air.

“Uhh...sweatpants.” He finally, blissfully responded.

“Sorry that was so ridiculous I shouldn’t have--”

“No, it’s...nice, actually.” He emitted a low chuckle, and Rey’s brain melted a little bit more. “What are you wearing?”

She snorted, unable to believe this was how her Friday night was going. “Same, actually. And a tank top.” 

He chuckled, and the sound went straight to her center. Silence settled over them again, both unsure of who should make the next move. Rey had forgotten to pause her movie, and suddenly Doc sounded off from the background one of his signature “Great Scott!” lines, effectively breaking the tension.

“Are you watching Back to the Future?” Ben asked, humor in his voice. Rey was suddenly shy at his callout.

“Mayyyyybe. What’s it to you?” Her bravery was back, after her bashful, unsuccessful attempt at flirting with a stranger.

“Just a weird coincidence, since it’s what I’m watching right now too.” 

“Mmm say that again.”

“...What?”

Oh God. _ Did I just say that out loud _ she thought to herself.

“Your voice is so hot, just please keep talking.” She hummed, settling deeper into her couch, a fresh wave of tipsiness taking over her, forgetting her sense of stranger danger and normal human interaction.

She heard a choking sound from the other line. 

“I...thank you. I could say the same about you, too. What’s your name?”

It dawned on her that she had never actually introduced herself to Ben, and here she was, acting like a horny teenager on the phone with him.

“I’m Rey.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Rey. What else are you doing besides watching Back to the Future?”

“I’m drunk to be honest.” More chuckles from the other end, and she felt her pussy clench at the sound. She was going to have to distract herself if she was going to have any sense of common decency. He hadn’t hung up the phone yet, so maybe he wasn’t as affronted at her actions as she assumed he would be. She decided _ to hell with it _. This was someone who she would maybe never talk to or hear from again. He sounded hot and she was horny. “Thinking about what you look like.”

A sharp intake of breath from the other end of the line. When Ben finally responded, his voice was hoarse, an added ruggedness to his voice, affecting her more than she thought it would.

“What do you look like, Rey?”

She giggled, unable to keep the warm feeling from spreading over her from head to toe.

“You know. Brown hair. Small tits. Nothing special.”

An exhale on the other end before she heard a response. “I highly doubt you’re ‘nothing special,’ Rey.” His words were even, measured. “I bet you’re stunning. Fuck I didn’t expect this when I called this number.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, sir,” she responded back, a blush coloring her cheeks down to her chest, the compliment completely overwhelming her senses. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Ah, you noticed. Um. Big. Lanky. Huge ears. Black hair.”

“It sounds like we’re both selling ourselves short, Ben.”

“Fuck, Rey. I want to see you so bad right now. I bet you’re perfect. Your accent...I shouldn’t say this.”

“You can’t just say that and not elaborate. Now you have to. What is it?”

“_ Shit, _” she heard him curse, and a rustling in the background. “Rey your voice is…affecting me, we’ll just leave it at that.”

_ Oh _. So she wasn’t alone in this.

“Are you hard at the sound of my voice, Ben?” It was the gutsiest thing she’s ever said, but she couldn’t take it back now. She heard a groan from the other end, and it was heavenly. She couldn’t contain herself anymore, and her free hand ghosted over her breast, teasing the nipple and pinching it. She let out a groan, momentarily forgetting that Ben would be able to hear it.

“Maybe I am, Rey...your voice is doing things to me sweetheart. Did you just touch yourself?”

A whimper from her end, but no answer.

“Answer me, Rey. I need to know.” His breath had become even more ragged than before, and she heard more rustling in the background. What was he doing?

“Yes.”

A groan emitted over the phone speaker, and Rey could tell Ben was enjoying this. She remembered yet again that they were strangers, no idea who the other was, and yet this moment felt like they were destined to meet and share this attraction purely based on common interest and their voices. And yet, she couldn’t bring herself to care.

“Where?” It was a question, and yet also a demand.

“Umm…” she trailed off, embarrassed to say.

“Baby, I need to know,” she heard from the other end.

“Oh, I’m baby now?” she retorted, a smile unable to stay off her face.

“Please, Rey. I need to know.” He sounded desperate, his voice almost breathless, and she was sure he was touching himself too. The thought of it sent a thrill up her spine.

“My tits,” she let out before she could stop herself. She was slightly embarrassed, but the reaction she seemed to be garnering from Ben was spurring her on.

“Baby, I need you to know I’ve got my cock in my hand. Your voice is making me so hard.” She panicked for a second at that. What if this guy was some sixty year old creep? Somehow, she felt that wasn’t true, and let the paranoia pass through her brain and drift away with her common sense down the river her wine-addled brain had created. She whimpered at his admission.

“Ben…” she moaned, the feeling in her lower belly unavoidable now. She was going to have to take care of the ache deep in her bones sooner or later.

“Baby I want to hear you touching yourself. I bet you’re fucking perfect.” Ben’s voice was nothing like how the phone conversation began. It was raspy, breathless, and she could hear in the background his efforts, pumping himself, slick sounds of his movements faintly recognizable underneath his breathing. It was enough that her hand slid down, without her even being aware of its path, sliding underneath her sweatpants to circle her bundle of nerves.

The next several moments were filled with heavy breathing, the sounds of Back to the Future still ringing in the background. Rey could hear him pumping himself, occasional grunts making their way through the phone, while she circled her bundle of nerves. She entered two fingers into her cunt, a moan coming out, her not bothering to stifle her sounds per his request.

“How many fingers are you using sweetheart,” came his voice after a couple minutes.

“T-two,” she stuttered out, her words wavering with a tremble as she pumped her fingers in and out to the daydream of a large man with dark hair caging her in and imagining large fingers in place of where hers were.

“I bet you look so beautiful, baby. I’m so turned on by the sound of you pleasuring yourself. I’m imagining my fingers, my cock buried inside of you and I don’t think I can last much longer.”

“I want it, baby. My fingers aren’t enough, I bet you’d fill me so good.” She started babbling, edging closer and closer as she moved her fingers back to her clit, rubbing and swirling around. She wished she’d had her vibrator, but the moment came on so suddenly she hadn’t had time to prepare.

“Come for me, Rey. I want to hear you.” At the sound of his demand, she couldn’t hold on any longer. Her orgasm surprised her, a wave of pleasure tingling from her head to her toes. She normally couldn’t get off with just her fingers, what was it with his magic voice?

She heard his moan of admiration at the sounds of her pleasure, and he came quickly after her. She heard the vocalization of his pleasure, and it sent another twinge of arousal through her body in her aftershocks. The both of them shared a heated silence, both coming down to normal heart rates and breaths.

“That was--” she began.

“Yeah.” He finished for her.

As she came down from her high, her buzz began to wear off. She realized exactly what she had done with this man on the other end of the line.

“I...I should probably go.” She started, her voice suddenly uneasy, embarrassed at what she let a perfect stranger listen in on.

She heard the clearing of a throat on the other end. “Okay, Rey. I...thank you.” He had gotten shy too. Maybe they were both worried about what just happened. 

She hung up the phone and tossed it on the couch cushion down by her feet, resting her head back against the pillow, letting the enormity of what just happened overtake her. 

_ What the hell just happened? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Ben learns how to use Snapchat and quickly ditches it in favor of some FaceTime sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I upped the chapter count _ whoops _
> 
> THANK YOU [Kaybohls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls) for another INCREDIBLE moodie - mine are trash in comparison. And for all your support and alpha reading as I wrote this.
> 
> I'm already working on chapter 3 so there shouldn't be another *checks posting date* two month delay HA. Sorry everyone, please forgive me by enjoying this smut ;)
> 
> Also: this is (again) barely edited and unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own!

Rey barely slept that night. She tossed and turned, unable to succumb to slumber with the knowledge of what she did last night with a total stranger. When she finally woke up, she was wracked with shame and guilt. It might have been one of the best orgasms she’s ever had, especially by her own hand. But...with a total stranger, over the phone. She immediately felt the need to apologize.

Still laying in bed, she clamored for her phone, her hand scrabbling for purchase on the nightstand before finally locating her phone.

She looked through her call list, finding the received call from the unsaved number last night and tapping on it to compose a text.

_ I hope this is a cell phone _ , she thought to herself. If Ben McPhone Sex called her from a _ landline _ last night, she would know enough about him and his age demographic to be mortified enough to expire on the spot.

** _<Rey>:_ ** _ Hey. It’s Rey. I’m really sorry about last night. _

She watched her phone, waiting for the telltale three dots that the other person was typing. One, two, five minutes passed and nothing. She threw the phone onto her bed with a huff. She resolved to move on with her life, write it off as a one-time thing and hopefully she would never have contact with this Ben guy again.

She roused herself from her bed, pushing off to get ready for the day. It was a Saturday, and luckily she didn’t have any plans for the day. She thought she might go for a run, clean out her fridge, and then spend the rest of the day vegging out in front of the television, trying to wipe the memories of her sexual foray from her mind.

After a quick shower, she checked her phone while brushing her teeth to find a new text message.

** _<Unknown>: _ ** _ I’m not. _

She realized she hadn’t saved Ben’s number in her phone. On the one hand, it made sense. She’d only had one conversation with the guy, so why would she save it? On the other hand, she hated not having names assigned to phone numbers, and quickly added him to her contact list, complete with the name _ Ben McPhone Sex _. 

She let the text sit without a response all while she finished getting ready. She continued to let it sit while she went on her run, coming back home and fixing herself a smoothie when she finally allowed herself to pick up her phone.

**_<Rey>:_** _Really? You don’t even know what I look like._

It wasn’t long before the ding of a new text message came in.

** _<Ben>:_ ** _ It doesn’t matter. I already know you’re beautiful. _

She groaned inwardly at that. It was one thing when they were talking over the phone, drunk and hearing his deep, honeyed voice. It was another thing entirely when she was reading cheesy text message.

** _<Rey>:_ ** _ Barf. _

** _<Rey>:_ ** _ I could be a seventy-year-old grandma and you could be fourteen. _

She thought she’d had the upper hand. The phone went silent for several moments, and she poured her smoothie out of the blender and into a glass, and settled herself on the couch. When she got situated, there was another text waiting for her.

When she opened it, she was equal parts mortified and intrigued when she saw a picture come through. She let it load, and maximized the photo. 

She almost dropped her phone.

The photo was accompanied by a caption, _ definitely not fourteen _ , but her brain short-circuited at the site of the man in the selfie. He was wearing a skin tight black t-shirt, his broad shoulders and toned muscles evident even in the picture, taken in front of a mirror. _ What was this, 2003? _ Rey thought to herself, of the mind that mirror selfies were a thing of MySpace past.

_ THIS _ was who she was talking to on the phone last night? The man was a fucking Adonis. Her cheeks flamed the longer she stared at the picture.

** _<Rey>:_ ** _ Are you sure this isn’t a stock photo of a male model? _

The three dots appeared. And then disappeared. And reappeared again. Finally, the text came through.

** _<Ben>:_ ** _ Ha ha, very funny. _

** _<Ben>:_ ** _ Proof of life would be nice too, grandma. _

Rey snorted at that. Biting sass and a devilish voice? _ And _ he looked like that? She was in trouble. She decided to dish it right back, and took the most unflattering selfie she could think of. Eyes crossed, teeth bared, nostrils flared. She shot it to him without even thinking. She went to put her phone back down on the couch but the ding sounded off before it left her hand, so she brought it back up to check his newest message.

** _<Ben>:_ ** _ Not to sound creepy but… _

Rey waited for the next message, not sure that anything about their tenuous relationship could be considered ‘creepy’ after how they met.

** _<Ben>:_ ** _ But were you at Total Wine last night? _

Rey dropped her phone. That _ was _ creepy. Was this guy stalking her?

** _<Rey>:_ ** _ ...how did you know that. _

** _<Rey>:_ ** _ Are you following me? How did you get this phone number again? _

She waited for the dots to appear, but instead her phone lit up with an incoming call from no one else but the man of the hour.

“Who are you and why are you following me,” Rey asked, answering the phone in panic, not providing any sort of formal greeting.

“Hello yourself,” the deep voice chimed from the other line. “Calm down. I knew that was going to sound bad.”

“Care to enlighten me then, Ben?”

“I saw a beautiful girl in Total Wine last night. I go every Friday after my workout to get beer. You...you look like her.” His voice, still dripping like warm honey, distracted her from the stranger danger she should have felt. _ Damn, why did he have to call her? _

Rey didn’t respond for several moments. Too many, in fact.

“Rey...you still there?” His voice this time was unsure, nervous.

“Yeah. I...I gotta go, actually. Bye, Ben.” She hung up before he got the opportunity to say anything else.

It was too big of a coincidence...right? The more she thought about it, the more she believed him. If the roles were reversed, if she had seen _ him _ in the store, she probably would have been too nervous to approach him. So she understood why he didn’t say anything in the store. And he couldn’t have known. Her phone number’s been hooked up for exactly twenty-four hours, there’s no way she’s that findable on the internet. She sent him another text, and then resolved to do something productive with her afternoon.

** _<Rey>:_ ** _ I’m on Snapchat. ReyofSunshine. _

***

Ben sat at his kitchen table, trying to figure out how Snapchat worked.

He downloaded it minutes after Rey sent him that lifeline. He thought he’d fucked everything up admitting he’d seen her before. But he was blown away when her selfie came through earlier that day. The silly face she’d made was the incredibly endearing, and he’d recognized her immediately as the gorgeous woman he’d almost approached yesterday.

He knew telling her had been the right thing. She took it about as well as he expected, too. With the unconventional way they..._ got acquainted _ with each other, he thought she would be spooked for good. So when that text message came through a couple minutes after the abrupt end to their phone call, he clung to this window of opportunity as if it were a life raft and he was stranded in the middle of the ocean.

But now, he was staring at the ghost icon in front of a yellow background, completely confused on the point of this app. Why didn’t people just send picture messages?

He struggled to come up with a username, finally landing on _ MercEightiesBens _ ** _, _ **and tapping to find the search bar. He quickly found Rey’s handle, and added her to his contact list.

_ Now what, _ he thought to himself as he stared at the open app.

Just then, while he was staring at his kitchen table through the lens of his phone, a small notification appeared at the top of the phone screen.

_ ReyofSunshine just sent you a snap! _

He quickly tapped on the notification, and suddenly a shot of Rey appeared on his screen. She was making a similar silly face, much like her first photo she sent him, with a peace sign thrown up. He tried to zoom in, pinching his fingers on the screen, but the second his finger touched the glass the picture went away.

He tried, in vain, to bring the picture back. He was completely baffled on where the image went. He finally navigated to a screen where he could see Rey’s name, and a little box was displayed with a message “Opened” beside it. He tapped on the message, hoping it would bring the picture back. It didn’t, but he was able to at least type out a message.

He wondered again what was the point of Snapchat, if the pictures disappeared and you could text the same as you would _ in a normal text message conversation _.

** _<Ben>:_ ** _ Where did your picture go _

He thought she would text him back, like a normal human, but instead after several seconds another banner notification came across the top of his screen. He tapped on it, knowing not to touch the screen again this time until he’d gotten his fill.

It was her again, of course, but this time she was very clearly rolling her eyes. It was mostly her head, but he could see her shoulders and could tell she was wearing some sort of tank top. It was accompanied by a caption, which he thought was kinda neat.

“Ben, it’s Snapchat. It disappears when you tap on it,” the caption read. Before he’d tapped to clear it, another snap came through from her. He eagerly tapped on it.

His jaw dropped slightly. She had zoomed out her selfie, looking off to the side and not at the camera, but very clearly only wearing a sports bra, showing off her toned abdomen and making Ben’s stomach do a somersault. Or at least, he hoped it was only his stomach.

This caption read, “it tells me if you take screenshots too,” and that stopped Ben from doing that exact thing.

Maybe he understood what Snapchat was for.

He shot up from his chair, making his way to his bathroom, ripping his shirt off in the process. Who cared that it was four o’clock in the afternoon. If she could send him a shirtless picture, the least he could do would be to return the favor.

***

Rey waited patiently for a snap back. She was going out on a limb, trusting her gut (and her hormones). She was undeniably attracted to this guy. Any man with a healthy respect for Back to the Future and a voice and body like a god were worth the nerves associated with putting one’s self out there.

Eventually, a snap came through, _ not another text message thank God _, and Rey sputtered as she opened it.

He may have been clueless at first, but he sure caught on quick.

“I think I’ve got the hang of this,” the captain read, accompanied by a picture of Ben that should not be allowed on this earth.

He was shirtless, for one. Two, the angle from which he took the selfie perfectly accentuated each and every muscle. Rey’s mouth went dry at the sight. It cut off just above his waist, the perfect tease.

She briefly grieved the fact that the picture was on Snapchat and that she wouldn’t be able to keep it forever, but responded back quickly with a picture of her own. Again, from her waist up was in view of the camera, only clad in her sports bra, but this time she raised her hand up to trace a delicate finger over her collarbone, snapping the pic in what she hoped was suggestive and sexy. No captions this time, she wanted the picture to speak for itself.

The response came too fast.

She opened the snap, and realized Ben had accidentally taken the pic and sent it without realizing. _ Got the hang of it my ass, _ she laughed to herself. She had forgotten how difficult it is to use Snapchat for those who had never used the app before, and she enjoyed his trials and errors.

Except, he had definitely been pointing his phone at the ground, part of his body in view.

He had definitely been trying to do something else, and took and sent the snap too quickly before he could take it back.

Because, while a little blurry and a little dark, she could see an unmistakable bulge just under his waist in the picture.

A _ large _ bulge.

So naturally, she took another snap, this time the angle tilted down from above her head to artfully show some cleavage from her sports bra, with the caption “are you that new to Snapchat or are you just happy to see me,” and sent it off without another thought.

The response didn’t come for a minute. Then another. Rey panicked that she had overstepped, said the wrong thing. Maybe she misunderstood. Though, _ how could she _ with everything that her and Ben have done in the last twenty-four hours. He didn’t seem to be the type to show blatant interest and then ghost someone.

A different tone rang from her phone, and she realized it was a FaceTime request.

From Ben.

She answered it with an exasperated sigh.

“Hi,” his voice came after the call connected. He was still shirtless. _ Praise be for small mercies _, she thought to herself.

“Hi,” she breathed back with a smile.

”I thought this might be easier,” he quipped. Rey had never, _ ever _ talked to someone so much over the phone as she had with Ben over the last day, but she couldn’t bring herself to be annoyed about it in the least. It was embarrassing how quickly his voice became an automatic response for her getting turned on. 

Rey didn’t always make a habit out of drinking multiple nights in a row, especially after her foray into mixing wines the night before. But if she was going to flirt _ over FaceTime _ with this mountain of a man, she needed a little bit of courage.

“What’s easier about this versus snapping a pic and going on with your life?” She asked, taking him to the kitchen with her and grabbing the tequila from above her fridge. 

“Call me old fashioned, but I believe that talking to a girl is the way to her heart, not through a bunch of screenshots. Snapchat’s for the birds.”

“I think you’re talking about Twitter,” Rey quipped, unable to keep a giggling from bubbling out of her. But she felt the telltale swooping sensation in her stomach at his words. _ He was courting her _. She didn’t respond immediately, instead making a show of pouring the tequila into a shot glass. She noticed the way he drank her in while she filled the glass, and a flush crept over her whole face.

She put the cap haphazardly back on the bottle, figuring she’d do it later when she had functionality of both hands again, and lifted the shot glass up in view of the camera in a mock toast.

“Bottoms up,” she said, not directly answering his question, and downed the shot. She slammed the shot glass down, wincing as she swallowed, and gave Ben a wink as she refilled the shot and took another one immediately. She wandered back to her couch, leaning against the back of it so she was still standing, her phone lifted to capture the most flattering angle while still showing off her chosen attire.

She looked into the phone, noticing Ben had sprawled out on his couch somewhere in between when he had called her and she had imbibed in some liquid courage. He was still shirtless, but she could see the pillow behind his wild mane of onyx hair.

“I already like this better,” Ben told her, as she drank in his form and smoothed down her hair.

“Why’s that,” she asked, shamelessly biting her lip and peering through her lashes at him, not trying to be subtle anymore.

His lopsided smirk at her question caused the breath to leave her body again. His face was so devastatingly beautiful, she couldn’t believe _ this guy _ called her number randomly. Luck was certainly in her favor. 

“I can watch your beautiful mouth speak in that sexy accent of yours,” he said, unabashedly. Her cheeks flushed again, and she brought her thumb to her mouth to nip at the edge of the digit in mock shyness.

“Oh, you like _ watching _me talk, huh?” She shot back. “Nothing else, hmm?” She boldly traced her thumb down her neck, chest, and abdomen, eventually dropping her hand back by her side. She was pleased to see Ben visibly gulp from his end, shifting momentarily as if to adjust something off screen.

He cleared his throat. “Where do you live, Rey?” His voice had already started to get gravelly, and she bet her first paycheck that he had been worked up already before even calling her.

She stumbled, then, her confident exterior caught off guard by the personal question. “Wh-what?” 

“Shit, I didn’t mean to sound creepy again. Forget it,” he mumbled, running his hand through his hair. How she wished she could run her hands through his hair in that moment; it looked so soft and luscious.

“No no, it’s okay,” Rey quickly responded before he could backtrack too far and ruin whatever was happening between them. “I live on the East side. Just moved here, actually.”

Ben’s face softened at her nugget of personal information. “Me too. Well, I’ve lived here for awhile. But, I live on the East side too. Maybe we're neighbors and we have no idea,” he joked.

“Cool,” she smiled, a slight laugh at the improbability they would live so close in a city this size. Their eyes connected through the phone as she she responded. A goofy grin crossed his features too, and they stared at each other for several moments, the look they shared heating up with every passing moment.

“Um…” she trailed off, trying to figure out how to steer the conversation back to where she wanted it to go originally.

“Do you trust me, Rey?” The deep, baritone voice echoed through her phone’s speakers. She nodded, biting her lip again and his eyes darkened. She had to hand it to the iPhone 11, it was incredible the amount of detail she could see in his face that she could tell on her phone screen to notice a difference in his gaze.

“I want to do what we did last night, Rey. But I want _ to see you. _Can you do that for me, sweetheart?”

Rey smiled a dazzling smile, surprised and thankful for his assertiveness. “Absolutely,” she replied to him. 

“Baby you made me hard earlier with those pics of you in that little sports bra. I’m still not over it.” Rey averted her eyes, embarrassed at his bluntness. “No, look at me Rey.” Her eyes snapped back to him in an instant, her whole body shuddering in pleasure at the order. 

“Good. I want to watch you touch your tits over that little bra. I wish I was there to do it myself.” Her hand followed his request, unbidden, without her consciously realizing what she was doing. The power this man’s voice had over her; she thought she might do anything he asked of her as long he said it in his smooth-as-silk voice.

She tweaked her thumb and forefinger over her nipple, a soft gasp escaping from her mouth as she rolled her head back. She looked back at the phone after a moment, her hand continuing to circle her bud, alternating with slight squeezes. She saw the face of an enraptured man, eyes glued to what she was doing to herself.

“Like what you see?” She asked, teasing evident in her voice as she stopped momentarily to move to her bedroom where she could lay up comfortably for wherever this adventure took them.

“You have no idea, baby,” was his response. He moved his phone down his body slowly so she could admire his broad expanse of a chest again. However, this time when his camera focused on the tent in his pants, there was no accident about it. “You see what you do to me, Rey? You’ve barely showed me anything and I’m already so fucking hard.”

“I wish I could touch it,” Rey admitted, licking her lips. She couldn’t see Ben’s reaction, but excitement and anticipation tore through her as his free hand came into view to palm himself. She rubbed her thighs together, increasingly aware of the wetness between her legs as she got a front row seat to Ben’s dick.

“You will, baby.” He grasped his length through his pants, clearly trying to relieve some pressure. Rey realized from her new angle, he could see both her breasts and her face, and she chose that moment to up the stakes.

“Show me,” she said boldly. “I want to see.” The image she looked at shook at that, and she could tell, even without seeing his face, that he was surprised by her forwardness. 

“You gonna return the favor for me, baby?” His voice rasped from behind the camera screen. She nodded fervently, not even sure if Ben could see her, and sat up and tore her sports bra off before he could even ask for specifics.

Based on the groan she heard from the other end, Ben could see plenty.

“_ Fuck _ , Rey, you are trying to ruin me, love.” Was the disembodied voice that sounded back to her. What she could see, however, was an _ extremely large hand _ pushing his gray sweatpants down with his boxers, freeing a _ gigantic _ erection. Rey’s jaw dropped before she could control her facial reaction, knowing her face was still full well in sight of her phone’s camera.

“Like what you see?” His teasing voice echoed back her earlier remarks, while she watched his massive hand grasp himself at the base of his cock.

“Fuck yes, Ben. I don’t know how you’ve managed to make me this wet two days in a row,” Rey breathed, playing with her breast so he could see while he pumped himself languorously. Much like last night, there was a lull in conversation in favor of heavy breathing, the two of them watching the other play with themselves.

Eventually, the nipple play was too much for Rey, and she was squirming constantly, trying to relieve the friction between her legs. Ben must have noticed from her increased whimpers and constant shaking of her phone as she moved.

“Do you need more, baby?” Came the breathless rasp from the other end of the phone, and his voice after the silence sent another wave of wetness coating her center, her meek nod enough for Ben to charge again. He released his hand from his cock, and she actually _ whimpered _ as if she lost the feeling of him in that moment.

“Shh, it’s okay sweetheart. Turn your camera around for me. Let me see.” She bit her lip again, cheeks and chest flushed, and nodded as she turned around the camera, showing her leggings-clad legs.

“Tsk tsk, love, now that’s your first problem. Why are you still dressed? Take those fucking pants off for me, baby.” She scrambled to oblige, putting the phone down so he momentarily stared at the ceiling while she rushed to yank her leggings and panties off and flung them into a corner of the room. The cool air simultaneously soothed her and increased her desire, the sensation tingling her core as she dared to lift the phone back up.

“Good, good sweetheart. Spread your legs for me, I want to see what I’m doing to you when I’m not even in the room.” She listened, parting her legs and instinctively bringing her free hand to part her lower lips as she moved the phone closer to give him a better look.

She heard a swear from the other end, and from the way she was holding the phone she could see his hand rejoin his dick and start to pump it up and down again.

_ Good god that thing is massive, _ she thought to herself, salivating at the thought of his length, in her mouth, in her cunt. Her fingers circled her clit almost absentmindedly, her thoughts carrying her away from the moment.

“Fuck Rey, you fucking tease. I can’t believe I only got to listen to this before. How wet are you for me, baby?”

“Oh god, Ben, your cock, your voice, I’m so fucking wet.” She whined, running her fingers up and down her slit to further tease herself, alternating with tight circles around her bud as she listened to his filthy words and his grunts, the salacious sound of his hand running up and down his cock in tandem with her movements.

“Show me. How many fingers can you fit, love?” She groaned at the suggestion, unwittingly entering two fingers at once into her cunt, a loud exhale expelling from her at the same time a moan ripped from his throat on the other end. They couldn’t see each other’s faces anymore, but she could imagine the faces he was making as he continued to tend to himself while watching her pump her own fingers in and out of her pussy, his sounds bringing her closer to the precipice. The heel of her hand went to rub against her clit when she heard a sharp interruption from the other end of the line.

“Not yet. Pull your fingers out, baby.” Her hand froze, frustrated and even more turned on that he was edging her from wherever else in the city he happened to be. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her as she followed his request, bemoaning the loss of fullness as she withdrew her fingers.

“Ben…” she grumbled. “Need you.” She squirmed again, resisting the urge to rub her thighs together again or ignore his instructions.

“That was so hot watching you fingerfuck yourself, baby. I can’t wait to do that myself. I’m gonna make you come on my fingers first, stretch you so good so you’ll take my cock.” She knew exactly what he was doing, and it was driving her crazy. His voice, his words were affecting her so much and she wanted _ so badly _ to relieve the pressure, but she knew she wouldn’t until she had his permission.

“Ben, _ fuck _, I need more, let me touch myself.” The anticipation she felt was unbearable.

“Do you have a toy?” His voice somehow got deeper, breathier, a crack in his voice halfway through the question. She nodded before she realized her camera was pointed at her cunt, so she squeaked out a small _ mmhmm _ and ran her fingers along her slit before she could stop herself. The noise he made upon seeing that was nearly inhuman, and he cleared his throat and she saw him release his hand from his length again, presumably to bring himself away from the edge.

“Get it, turn it on.” He commanded, and another chill ran through her spine. She was at his mercy, and she was loving every minute of it. She shifted over to her nightstand, pulling out her simple bullet vibrator, praying for a full charge, and turned the hot pink toy on.

Hanging on to his every word, she guided the buzzing toy to her clit, making a pattern of slow circles while he continued to utter filthy things through the phone, all while he watched and mimicked her motions by languidly taking himself in hand. The sensation felt incredible, and the knowledge that he was watching her play with herself, using the toy at his direction, was accelerating her climb towards her release. She inserted the toy, increasingly louder mewls escaping her as she watched him stroke himself while she maneuvered the vibrating toy in and out of her cunt. She felt herself coming to the edge again, ready to dive into the abyss of her pleasure when loud, blaring sirens sped by and both of them paused, vibrator halfway out of her when she froze.

“You okay, baby? What’s wrong?” He asked from the other line.

“Nothing...just some sirens.” She flung her head back onto the pillow, huffing out a breath of air. She expected something from Ben, but not the words that came out of his mouth next.

“Rey, baby. Don’t be afraid, I heard them too.”

“Yeah, you’re on speaker since we’re FaceTime--” he cut her off mid-sentence.

“Drop a pin.”

“What?”

“Drop a pin, Rey.” She scrabbled out of the FaceTime app, noting her battery had drained to 24%. _ Damn, how long have they been FaceTiming, _she thought to herself as she opened their text thread and dropped a pin.

A groan.

“Sweetheart, I want you to put the toy away.” She shut the toy off, flinging it to the other side of the bed. “Keep touching yourself, but don’t come until I tell you.” 

She’d noticed he’d exited the video part of the chat, and she could only hear him again. She heard rustling, then a jingle of keys.

_ Oh god, he’s coming here _. It was everything she could do to not come with that knowledge alone. She did as he asked, teasing herself by running her fingers through her folds, occasionally inserting two fingers and circling her bundle of nerves. She never heard a car engine rev up, and was slightly confused. She heard panting. Maybe he was just removing her sight while he coaxed himself closer to the climax.

After only two minutes of this torturous limbo, his voice sounded in her ear.

“Spare key?” He panted.

“Under the floor mat,” she breathed out. Within seconds, she heard the key in the lock and the door bust open. 

A behemoth of a man practically vaulted himself into her apartment, shirtless and sweaty. She jerked up in time to seem him literally _ hurdle _her couch as he jumped over with ease into her bedroom.

“Rey,” he breathed, chest heaving. That word, in the flesh and not through a speaker, was all it took for her orgasm to rip through her, a gush of wetness coating her hand.

“Ben!” She gasped, working her fingers inside her through her orgasm. He surged forward, ripping her hands aware from her core as he bent down and mercilessly began licking at her clit, bringing her down from her high. Her brain was in a total fog. This man, who without even touching her, has given her two incredible orgasms. He was now _ here _, lapping up her release as if there was nowhere he would rather be. 

When she got too sensitive, she pushed him away, and he stood back up, a wicked grin covering his face. He wiped his mouth with a slow, tantalizing gesture that had Rey shiver all over again, ready for more despite her recent, world-ending orgasm.

“I didn’t tell you that you could come yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here4thereylo on Twitter/Tumblr! Please come yell at me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey are finally in the same place...what ever could possibly happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are...the end of the smutty road. _for now _
> 
> THANK YOU for everyone who has read, commented, kudos, yelled at me on twitter...I am humbled that y'all like this total smut-fest hahahaha. Thank you again to [Kaybohls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls) for another incredible moodboard, and to her and [Shuhannon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuhannon) for embarrassing me and cheering me on LOL. Amanda, my love, I LOVE YOU and I hope this fic was everything you'd hoped it be when you submitted that prompt ;)

Rey stirred the next morning to the foreign feeling of a heavy weight settled over her middle and a steady stream of breath on the back of her neck. Her bleary eyes, stifling a large yawn as she came to, snuggling further into the heat source behind her. Ben’s arm instinctively tightened around her, and she sighed happily at the comforting embrace she was caught up in. She didn’t want to wake him, so she laid still, her thoughts drifting back to the night before, when he showed up.

He’d made her come three more times. First with his fingers. Then with his mouth.

By the time he’d actually fucked her, she was already boneless and blissed out. He’d had to hold her legs, so completely out of her body she had temporarily lost all motor functions.

She rubbed her legs together at the memory, relishing in the soreness between her legs. She’d seen his dick over FaceTime, but it had been somehow even more impressive in person. As he filled her to the brim.

His voice had been even more sinful.

He had ruined her with his guttural moans. The dirty words he muttered into her ear made her keen while his body dwarfed hers, fucking her within an inch of her life.

All lingering sleepiness was gone from her then, replaced by a heat low in her belly. She shifted around in the bed, trying to jostle as little as possible so she could turn around and face Ben. She was surprised to see he was already awake, his whiskey colored eyes staring deep into hers, a lopsided smirk crossing his features. The arm that had been curled around her waist tightened and pulled her closer to him. 

So close, in fact, she felt his morning wood bump up against her belly as the space closed between them, and she felt a fresh wave of arousal course through her. She lifted her hand to cup his cheek, giving him a soft peck on the lips.

“Good morning, sunshine,” he mumbled, reaching his hand down to squeeze her bare ass under the covers.

”Good morning, yourself,” she whispered back, squirming again as his hand wandered from her ass to her front, cupping her mound. He groaned, leaning his head down to nip at her shoulder. “Shit, how are you this ready for me first thing in the morning?” He lazed his finger through her folds, completely unhurried and content to watch Rey release small huffs of breath as she closed her eyes at his touch.

A small sound escaped her lips, which turned indignant as he swiftly removed his hand from the apex of her thighs, bringing his fingers to his mouth to lasciviously lick her essence from him.

Having already had the safe sex talk last night, no words were needed when Ben lifted Rey’s leg swiftly into the air and sheathed himself into her all the way to the hilt. They both groaned as he raised her leg higher, spreading her further apart to accommodate his girth. He stilled, allowing time for her to adjust.

She lowered her head to his shoulder, and nodded against his bare skin. He slowly began to move, setting a languid pace as he pushed in and out, nearly pulling all the way out between each individual thrust. It was a stark difference from the frantic fucking from the night before, both of them unable to keep their lust in check in the wake of being face to face for the first time since he called a random phone number.

Her head still on his shoulder, she had the perfect vantage point, staring at where their bodies were joined. Seeing his large hand engulf her thigh where it held her up, his shaft disappearing into her body over and over again, was intoxicating. She raised her head to kiss him, a sloppy, wet embrace, and he rolled them onto his back as he kissed her back, tongue plunging into her mouth and stealing the breath from her body.

She took a moment to acclimate to the new angle. He felt impossibly deep like this, and she braced her hands on his abdomen. She broke their kiss, throwing her head back as she rolled her hips, taking him in. Neither of them spoke, and yet this was somehow as passionate, as exquisite as every time he’d used his voice to shatter her.

His hands instinctively snaked to her body, one to grasp her hip and the other to lay on her sternum between her breasts. He helped guide her, his strong grip supporting her as she slowly rode him, keeping their lazy pace. There was something so intimate about this time, and she stared into his eyes as she towered above him, slowly pumping herself up and down on his cock, letting her eyes flutter shut.

They maintained this slow, unhurried cadence while Ben let the hand on her sternum rove all over her body, leaving goosebumps in his wake. The tingles she felt all over her body were electrifying and she shifted slightly, nearly pulling herself completely off him before sinking back down, eliciting from him a deep moan, finally breaking the blissful silence.

“You’re the girl of my fucking dreams,” he croaked, her eyes flying open to meet his.

“Say that again,” she said, pausing mid-thrust. The air in the room changed on a dime.

He sat up abruptly, arms cradling her so she wouldn’t fall over from the movement. He smashed his lips against hers in an impassioned but too-brief kiss, releasing his mouth from hers so he could trail open mouthed kisses along her jaw, down her neck to the juncture between her shoulder, leaving a trail of blazing fire against her skin. 

“I said,” he practically growled, fingers tracing up and down her back, causing an involuntary shiver from Rey. “You’re my fucking dream girl.” She whimpered, a fresh wave of arousal coating his length, and rolled her hips, as if daring him to take action. She lifted his head from where he was licking and sucking the dip in her collarbone, her eyes boring into his.

“Then fuck me like you’d fuck your dream girl,” she challenged.

In an instant, he had her on her back. All calm, sensual tenderness had evaporated, replaced by blistering, crackling desire as he kneeled above her, looking down at her while she writhed under his appraising eye.

“I’m going to fuck you on every surface of this apartment, baby.” He breathed, voice dangerously low and she almost came from his words alone. She crept her hand down her body towards her clit, but he intercepted her. He grabbed her wrists, lifting them above her hand and trapping them. He maneuvered so one hand was restraining both of hers, the other tweaking a nipple on its way to her cunt, teasing her folds as she moaned in ecstasy. 

She breathed in to say something, tease him, but was immediately rendered breathless as he impaled her with one swift motion.

He didn’t give her time to adjust, this time. He withdrew almost completely, then slammed back into her, deep thrusts pummeling into her over and over again while he kissed her everywhere he could reach, his one hand still holding hers hostage above her head while his other teased her clit in furious circles. Not for the first time in the last twenty-four hours, Rey felt like she was having an out of body experience, her pleasure taking over her and losing her mind to the sensations she was feeling everywhere. 

She screamed as her orgasm crashed over her like a wave, Ben swallowing her scream as his mouth covered hers to delve his tongue in a lewd kiss, his pace and fingers not slowing down for a second. She whimpered into his mouth, her legs quivering and bundle of nerves begging for a reprieve but not getting one.

He snapped his hips a few more times in quick succession, his rhythm becoming increasingly erratic. The room was full of pants and grunts, Rey climbing higher and higher faster than she thought imaginable at the unrelenting onslaught of Ben, Ben, B--

“Ben!” She cried, a second orgasm overtaking her within minutes of the first, each nerve ending overly sensitive. He worked her through her release, her whole body spasming through the aftershocks, until a few short thrusts later he stilled inside her, expelling ropes of his hot cum, painting her insides.

He hovered over her still, staring into each other’s eyes as they caught their collective breath. He kissed her sweetly, and rolled onto his side, bringing her with him so they faced each other, still joined as one.

He finally withdrew from her, and she winced slightly at the loss of fullness. He traced light circles into her hip, while she ran her fingers through his now sweat-soaked hair.

“Now what was it you were saying about every surface of this apartment?”

***

It turned out Ben lived in the building next door to Rey’s. 

Not that he spent much time at his own place anymore, in the two months that they’ve been together.

They fell into a sweet domesticity, Ben staying over at her place most nights. They shared an equal affinity for 80’s culture, and had a movie night each weekend, working their way through all the classics. So far they had reprised the night they “met” by watching all three Back to the Future movies, and moved on to making their way through the John Hughes filmography. Tonight’s selection was Ferris Bueller’s Day Off.

Not that they were paying much attention.

“God, Rey, your pussy was made for me.” Ben grunted out between thrusts.

She was bent in half over the arm of the couch, his arms caging her in on either side, using the armrest for leverage as he fucked up into her.

“Maybe…._ oh fuck, Ben. _..maybe it’s your cock that’s made for me,” she stuttered out, breathless as she rested her head against the couch as he nipped at her shoulder blade while simultaneously moving to circle her clit, at which an obscene noise escaped her lips as he stilled inside her, straightening up so that he was still inside her, but no longer covering her body. 

She almost turned around to ask _ what the fuck do you think you’re doing stopping like that _but the words died in her throat when she felt a delicate trace of his finger, so opposite of what he was just doing to her, start from the dimples right above her ass, all the way up her spine. His touch was featherlight, barely a whisper on her skin and she shuddered in anticipation. She tried to roll her hips, to get the friction she desperately needed, but his other hand grasped her hip tightly and held her still, flush against him. She was so full of him, so desperate for movement, but the torture he was executing with his fingers on her back was the sweetest way to combust.

When his fingers reached her neck, he changed course again, grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling back gently as he picked back up a punishing pace. Her back arched, her hips undulating back to meet him thrust for thrust as he crowded her senses. He leaned forward again, one hand on the couch and one still fisted in her hair, bringing his mouth to her ear.

“I love it when you say things like that to me in that sexy fucking accent,” he crooned in his low, dulcet tone. She moaned again, unable to control the noises she was making as he continued to ravage her.

“Hnnng ohfuckohfuck,” was all she managed to get out, her insides beginning to flutter around his cock as she crept closer to her climax.

“That so, sweetheart? Do I make you lose your mind? Do you like it when I fill you up and mutter filth in your ear?” He teased, releasing his hand from her hair to find her clit, his fingers in a dance that matched the pace of his cock inside of her.

“You can say anything you want, just don’t stop talking,” she babbled, unable to focus on anything but what she was feeling. He chuckled, and that sound, him flush against her body, sent a vibration down her spine and threw her over the precipice. She came with a shout, her body clenching around him. She heard him swear behind her, spilling into her very shortly after she came apart around him. He pulled out, dropping light kisses all the way down her spine, slowly crawling backwards along the couch in order to reach where her spine met her ass.

He hopped off the couch, extending his hand to Rey. “How about a shower?” He asked with a wink.

She took his proffered hand, ignoring the massive parade musical number playing on the television as he led her down the hall for what was sure to be a moment just as memorable as the rest.

***

Ben Solo loved eighties music. Journey, Wham!, Duran Duran; name any song, and he could probably sing every lyric from heart.

He had his routine; work, workout, eat dinner, and watch movies. 

His girlfriend now seamlessly fit into his routine.

It was a Friday just like any other Friday. He was at his routine stop at Total Wine, now picking up a bottle of Cabernet to accompany his IPAs.

His phone began to ring as he walked out of the store back to his car, purchases in tow. The familiar notes of the song “867-5309” chimed in his back pocket, and he fished it out with a smile on his face, knowing exactly who was on the other line.

  
“Hey baby, what’s up?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I am getting back to regularly scheduled programming very shortly!!! I have so many ideas and got swept up by the festive fall theme and prompts!


End file.
